


Deuce and the Strawhat Pirates

by Pink_Skeleton_Pirate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Skeleton_Pirate/pseuds/Pink_Skeleton_Pirate
Summary: What if Deuce and the rest of the Spades Pirates met the Strawhats after the timeskip?
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Its been about two years since the events at Marineford and its consequential downfall and the rest of the Spades and I decide to track down the Strawhat Pirates and check up on their captain. After all, their captain is our captain’s little brother. Needless to say, tracking those crackheads is proving to be harder than it sounds despite all the trouble they cause. 

Its been months since we set out in search of the Strawhats and some of the crew are starting to give up, grumbling on about it being impossible. Skull, on the other hand, is only getting more and more determined because the Strawhat’s musician is a walking, talking skeleton named Brook.

“Oi, Deuce! There’s a ship approaching us from behind, its the Thousand Sunny!” Aggie 68 yells from the crows nest. I take off sprinting towards the stern. Sure enough the ship approaching us was as Aggie 68 said, as evident by the lion shaped figure head.

When the Thousand Sunny finally grows close enough I try to find Stawhat Luffy. At first all I can see is the green haired swordsman and the chef, and they look ready to fight. Throwing my hand in the air I yell “Oi, we aren’t looking for a fight! We just wanna meet Ace’s little brother!”

There’s a moment of silence before a straw hat clad boy peered over the railing of the large ship beside us. “You…. you guys knew Ace?”

I nod quickly. “I was his first mate and we’re what is left of his crew.” I lower my hands slowly. “Whitebeard took us all in when he took in Ace. We wanted to check in on his brother after….” I frown for a moment and swallow air nervously, “after the events of Marineford.”


	2. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy gets clingy to Deuce while listening to stories about Ace.

After introducing ourselves to each other a few of us were welcomed aboard the Thousand Sunny. Skull wasted no time and started asking the musician about his current state, which while expected I still reminded him to keep his manners in check.

It didn’t take to long for Strawhat to start asking questions about Ace and what it was like sailing with him and a woman, Nico Robin I think, told him to be patient. Strawhat seemed to ignore her and continued to ask question after question. And so I answered every question the boy could think of, and around noon the chef called everyone in for lunch.

After every one had finished eating and was back out on deck Strawhat pounces on me, asking for stories about Ace. With a chuckle I agreed and started telling him about how we first met, trapped on the island Sixis. The kid’s eyes light up when he hears about the currents being like a giant ant lion trap and he shouts to his navigator, asking her if something like that could be real.

Strawhat is still clinging to my side as night falls and when I tell him that I need to get back on the Spadille he asks if I would stay on the Thousand Sunny with the rest of his crew. His crew mates all spare me sympathetic glances and I sigh. “I guess one night wouldn’t be too bad, but tomorrow you have to tell me stories about Ace when he was younger.”

Strawhat nods excitedly and drags me into the boy’s bedroom, talking the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typically don’t write very often but I was spitting concepts back and forth with a friend and Deuce meeting Luffy kinda just stuck in my head! I hadn’t seen that kind of content around before either and decided to change that.


End file.
